All She Asks is the Strength to Hold Me
by Rgon1475
Summary: Regina Mills and Emma Swan are actresses who turned a one night stand three years ago into a sort of relationship that only exists during awards season. Both have caught feelings, but fears and insecurities may keep them apart...


**_Note: Originally written and posted for Swan Queen Week 10._ Title taken from the New Order song "Ceremony," which was the inspiration for this fic. Special shoutout to the Octopussies GC- thank you for being the best hype folx around. **

**Dedicated with love to My Love. S'agapo. I used Grammarly again. Don't be mad, k? :-)**

 _Once upon a time, there was an actress named Regina Mills. She was well known in Hollywood, acting in films and television for over 16 years at this point in our story. She had a reputation (unearned as these things usually are) as a bit of a bitch because she took no shit from anyone. Regina was well-respected, and that was all she had ever wanted as an actress; that and the opportunity to work. She had relationships through the years, but her career always came first. Her work, her craft, came before any lover, before time off, before everything. Regina once read a book about the great opera star Maria Callas and was struck with the realization that Maria had sacrificed her own body time and time again for her art. Regina could relate. She had enough broken bones, lost and gained weight, and enough bruises throughout the years to show for her sacrifice. Growing up in an affluent household meant that she had access to the best acting schools, best acting coaches. Her mother Cora was a one-time soap actress, and always had high hopes for her daughter. Sadly, Regina's parents would not live to see their daughter's success, both succumbing to heart attacks within weeks of one another before she even had an audition. With no siblings and no other close family, Regina was alone beginning at the age of 21. She inherited her parent's sizable estate and devoted herself to acting. Regina booked her first commercial at twenty-two and her first movie at twenty-five, quickly becoming a moviegoer favorite in romantic films, comedies, and a cult favorite in a few fantasy and sci-fi films. She was a superstar, and at the age of thirty-seven lacked only one thing in her life: love. She had relationships when and if convenient, but no one that truly made her feel that spark, that feeling that it could be something special. That is, until one night, three years ago, where everything changed for Regina Mills._

January 2017

Regina Mills stood in front of her walk-in closet's full-sized, 360-degree mirror, surrounded by her style team who continued to work on her as she readied to walk out to her waiting limo. Her black gown was fitted along her arms and bodice and then flared out dramatically. Black had always been her color, and tonight it would be her shield. She did not want to leave the comfort of her Malibu home, but today was the Golden Globes awards, and she was anxious to get the whole thing done. There was only one thing or one person, she was concerned with, and as she sent a selfie with a kiss emoji to her, Regina anxiously worried at her lip. It was their third year doing this- hooking up during awards season, and though Regina had no intention of it starting out this way, that is what it had become. Each year the Golden Globes, then the SAG awards, culminating with the Oscars. The first year, they had the Emmy's in between, but that had only happened once, and their schedules never matched up to do it again. She knew it was going to be a long night, but hoped that the chance to be with Emma, her Emma, was enough to fuel her through tireless interviews and photos. All this while pretending they didn't know each other well enough to make other than casual small talk, and often, not even that.

Regina was out. She had always been out. Her sexuality had never been a secret, and she had plenty of girlfriends throughout the years but nothing serious. She was box office gold, her movies typically made millions over budget for the studios, and she was never worried about what anyone thought of her. She had been called a "bitch," "diva," and "ball-breaker" all throughout her career but she was respected. She knew anytime she took a meeting that producers and directors wouldn't think of treating her like a starlet. She had earned her way to the top, and she expected to be treated and compensated as such. She never held up production, always knew her lines, and was always the first one in for filming and the last one out. Very few people talked about that Regina Mills, but she was fine with that, she had to be fine with it. She learned early in her career that there was no point trying to force anyone to get to know the real her. It was easier this way, keeping people at arm's length. Being an out lesbian actress had never been an issue for her, and she had defiantly refused to work with any actors known to hold anti-gay viewpoints. She didn't care how much money she offered; her principles always came first.

Meeting Emma briefly at the Golden Globes three years prior had been pure luck. They were introduced by a mutual friend and happened to be seated only a table away, their backs to one another. Throughout the night's commercial breaks, they continued to turn towards one another and smile, or share a small conversation. Regina saw the way Emma watched her, she knew that look and what it meant, and as the ceremony ended, she passed Emma a small paper with her number on it. As they each went to separate parties and even ended up at the same one at a point, Emma sent her a text message asking her if she was ready to leave because she couldn't wait any longer to be alone with her. Regina excitedly responded and asked, "Your place, or mine?"

Their first night together was full of passion and lust, joy and ecstasy. Regina loved how responsive Emma was, how their bodies fit together perfectly, how Emma kept up with her sexually, and especially how Emma knew just where to touch her. She was enamored, from their first night together and the nights that followed that first awards season. They talked for hours, about their hopes and dreams, about the business they were in and the projects they had lined up. They confessed their fears and insecurities in the quiet moments between them, Emma feeling like she was an imposter and it was only a matter of time before she got fired from her jobs, and Regina admitting that being nearly forty in Hollywood was frightening and she worried for her future.

There was no awkwardness between them, and while neither had ever done anything like it before, taking a chance on passing her number to Emma had never been a regret. They hadn't talked about defining what they were doing that first year, but as time went on, Regina's frustrations grew. She was used to living out in the open, and having their relationship be a secret was wearing on her.

Now, three years later, Regina had to admit she was tired of the duplicity. Tired of lying, tired of pretending, tired of waiting, and tired of being a secret. She was going to have to break it down for Emma, to let her know she could no longer do this. She wanted Emma to want her as much as she wanted Emma. If it was too much to ask, if she had misread things for all these years, well, Regina accepted that it was something she would have to live with. Regina could no longer live in limbo, waiting for something she wanted and someone she could not have. She was Regina Mills, dammit, and something had to give.

After her hair and makeup people pronounced her ready to go, Regina quickly posted a full-length photo of herself on social media and captioned it with a purple and yellow heart emoji, her sign to Emma. Time to put on a show.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 _Once upon a time, there was an actress named Emma Swan. She was also well known in Hollywood, acting in films for nearly ten years at this point in our story. Emma had a reputation as a sweetheart, on and off screen. Her co-stars could not gush enough about how wonderful she was, and she tried to learn something new on each set. Emma's goal was to direct a project someday. Emma was an orphan, and that made for plenty of fodder as her career got started after being discovered by an agent in a grocery store. Emma did not know her birth family and did not want to know them. She was okay on her own, she felt, and in matters of love, Emma had little to no experience. Emma felt her career should come first. She wanted to work consistently and often booked her roles back to back. She wanted no free time, no time to sit around and be lost in her head. She had no real friendships, only becoming close to her agent and his wife through the years. Emma knew growing up that she was gay, but did not like to think what would that mean for her career. She found it easy not to get too close to people and had steeled herself to a life alone if it meant no one would ever know about her. Then, one night, she met Regina Mills, and everything changed for Emma Swan._

January 2017

Emma Swan rode in her limo to the Golden Globes, alone, as she had for the past three years. Her fitted, knee-length emerald gown was tighter than she was comfortable with, but Regina told her she looked damn good and she did not want to disappoint the woman she had come to care so much for. Emma did not like lying, or hiding, or any of the things she had to do over the past three years. Regina Mills had climbed into her bed and her heart and head and had never quite left. After their initial hook up, it was clear they both wanted to continue to see one another, but Emma had two movies to film, both out of the country, and truthfully, Emma was not quite sure she was ready to leap out of the closet. Regina had projects that would keep her busy for most of the year, so they reluctantly agreed to see one another the next awards season since that was their only open and available time.

Emma found it hard to stick to that schedule that first year. She had even tried to book weekend trips to see Regina, but their planning never got beyond those initial stages. They texted, called and regularly emailed, often sending one another pictures from wherever they happened to be. Regina loved teasing Emma with naughty photos and videos, and Emma had gotten over her initial inhibitions and began doing the same. It helped with the loneliness each of them felt, and while neither had put a label on things, Emma never looked at anyone else after meeting Regina. Emma was interested in one person, and one person only.

Emma had never given much thought to relationships or love, as her ambitions had taken precedence over anything else. Meeting Regina had wholly changed all of that, and she found she wanted to be with her, she just did not know how. How would they make it work? How would her job prospects be affected? Was Regina feeling the same? Emma did not want to be the one to bring it up, worried that Regina liked the idea of something casual and why ruin it if it was kind of working.

The second year of their (affair? relationship?), Emma could barely control herself after seeing Regina on the red carpet. The form-fitting black gown Regina wore fit perfectly, and Emma remembered all the lovely body parts underneath. She quickly sent Regina a text which read, "Fuck the after parties, I want you in my bed as soon as this is over." Regina walked out soon after and had her car pick her up before the ceremony finished. Emma was not far behind her. Their passion that night had been surprising to Emma, who did not realize Regina had missed her just as much. They stayed in bed for days, only leaving for food and drink and baths together. It had been perfect and domestic, and scary. Emma did not realize how much she had wanted this until she had it, and then she became frightened.

Needing someone was utterly foreign and frightening to her, as Emma had been legally independent since the age of 16, going to court to have herself emancipated from the system she had grown up in. She had no parents and had been in foster care from birth. She had been acting for a year, after being approached by an agent at her grocery store bagging job. Thinking it was a hustle, she had forgotten about it until he came back the following week and told her he could have her working in no time, as she had the look many casting directors called for; tall, blonde and like the girl next door. He told her casting directors loved a look and he would keep her busy and working. This time, the man had come with his wife, an actress herself who assured Emma she could trust him, Emma decided, "what the hell," and David Nolan and his wife Mary Margaret helped Emma get her start, and he was still her agent after more than ten years. Once Emma had her first year of steady work, the Nolan's assisted her in finding an attorney to get her emancipation, promising the courts they would oversee Emma getting a place to live and finish her schooling. Emma had been on her own for so long, thinking about being with someone, loving someone, was terrifying for her.

After being together off and on for that second awards season, the reality after the culminating Oscars ceremony was that this time Regina had various projects lined up, and conventions in both Canada and Europe for a sci-fi movie she had done years ago. Checking their calendars after a particularly vigorous weekend in bed had ended in disappointment for them both. A weekend in July, the Emmy's in September, and nothing again until the next awards season was all they could come up with. At the last minute, their July plans fell through when Emma booked another movie. That second year was hard for them both, and Emma realized that she had intentionally avoided serious conversations and instead enjoyed their time together as much as she could.

Emma knew she cared deeply for Regina. She was kind and funny and never made Emma feel strange or weird because she had never been with anyone else before. She was patient with Emma, and their moments together had been both playful and passionate. She could talk to Regina about anything, and Regina never judged her. Regina was always encouraging her, talking her up, her very own hype woman. Emma wanted her all the time, wanted them all the time. But how could a relationship between them work if they were always working? How would it be different than what they already had? And what would coming out do to her career? Emma had known of another actress who was blacklisted entirely after the press got pictures of her with her girlfriend, because she had been on a "family show," and there was a morality clause in her contract. The media and the studio had been shitty to her, and then directors didn't want her on their projects because it wouldn't be "believable," if she were to be paired with a male co-star. When Emma read that, she thought it was so ridiculous and stupid, but what would Emma do if the same thing happened to her? That actress had moved on from television to Broadway and had a successful career there, but Emma worried. How would she support herself if she couldn't get hired?

Feeling the buzz of her phone in her hand, Emma opens the text and the picture attached makes her smile. Regina is making a kissy face, and Emma feels her heart race. They should have been getting ready together. They should be arriving hand in hand. They should be able to be together without fear. Emma had more to lose this year. She was a nominee for Best Actress. After all her years of hard work, she garnered a nomination for a war film she made. While her professional life was going well, her personal life left much to be desired. Tonight, all eyes would be on her, and she didn't know if she was ready for the added scrutiny.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

The Golden Globes had been boring for the most part, the only highlight for Regina was seeing Emma win Best Actress and make her acceptance speech. She had tried to remain calm and cool, but she wanted to stand and cheer and scream for her woman. Staying quiet was hard for Regina, and she found herself feeling down and depressed for most of the evening after that. She and Emma had been seated nowhere near one another this year, but Regina had luckily been seated with Zelena West, an actress she made a film with years ago, in the beginning days of her career. Zelena's wild sense of humor and shade throwing helped her often throughout the night. Regina thought about leaving early, but the night belonged to Emma, and she knew Emma would have to attend some of the after parties. She resigned herself for a long night.

Regina and Emma circled one another most of the evening at various parties. Regina had offered a brief congratulatory handshake, wanting to let her hand linger in Emma's, the flash of cameras all around them, but had been unable to stay at Emma's side as she wanted to. This situation was crazy. It was driving her crazy. Was it so hard to believe they could be friends? Why had they set things up this way? Regina was tired and frustrated and wanted to be home in bed with the woman she loved.

Love. Love was something that snuck up on Regina when she least expected it, and now she saw nothing but hurt and despair in her future. Emma had never given any indication that she wanted more from their arrangement. Emma seemed to enjoy their time together, and never really asked for more. Emma would often send "I miss you" texts, or "can't wait to see you," but she always seemed reserved, so Regina felt she had to do the same. She didn't want to pressure Emma, but how long could this continue, she wondered. So much had remained unspoken between them, Regina felt, and Regina knew she was guilty of not bringing things up due to her fears.

Hours later, Regina finally sent a text letting Emma know she was ready to go and would see her back at her house. That was also part of their routine. Leaving separately 30 minutes or so apart was their norm. Regina had prepped her California King bed with the soft sheets Emma loved earlier that afternoon. Plenty of water and fruit in her fridge for in between rounds, plenty of mangoes, which Emma loved. Emma's favorite pillow on her side of the bed, because Emma claimed Regina's side of the bed from their first night together and Regina never fought her for it. She loved seeing her smile.

Regina unzipped her gown and removed all the jewelry that would be picked up days later by the jeweler she had borrowed it from. She freshened up with a quick shower, removing most of the makeup she had been wearing but reapplying the dark lipstick she knew Emma loved for Regina to mark all over her fair skin. Regina changed into a new bra and panty set in a dark purple that looked striking with her skin tone. She put on a dark robe, laid in bed, and awaited Emma's arrival.

Forty-five minutes later the gate buzzed, and Regina pressed the button to let her lover in. Emma had changed and carried a small duffle bag inside with her.

"Hey."

"Hey," Regina replies before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Emma's waist.

"Congratulations, again. I knew you'd win."

"I still can't believe it, Regina," Emma says, breathlessly.

"Believe it. You're damn good in this movie. The voters can't ignore how good you are. Trust me," Regina assures her, burying her face against Emma's chest.

Emma kisses the top of Regina's head, pulling the smaller woman tighter against her body. "Thank you. That means everything to me coming from you. Did you have fun tonight?"

"Not really. I only go to these things to see you."

Emma laughs, "Yea right, Regina. The press and fans love you at these events. You were able to hang out with Zelena, I know you have fun with her."

"Emma, I'd rather watch from home. I can get closer to you watching on my television."

Regina knew it was a bit passive-aggressive, but she couldn't help getting that little dig in. She felt sorry as soon as she said it.

Emma shook her head, then leaned down to bring her lips to Regina's. She didn't want to get their evening off to a bad start, but Emma knew this cocoon they had built for themselves couldn't continue, even though she couldn't fathom the possibility of their time together ending.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

The SAG awards two weeks later played out in much the same way as the Golden Globes, arriving and sitting separately, the text messages, Emma winning and Regina schooling her reaction, though the more she thought of it, the more she realized no one was watching her. They had spent the past two weeks together and having to pretend like they didn't know each other well was driving Regina nuts. It was also making Emma stress because she could feel Regina's agitation and she knew what was happening. They had not talked about it, Emma afraid to bring it up, and Regina knowing that if she did it would likely chase Emma away. Both began to feel they were on borrowed time with one another.

Hours later, in bed at Regina's, Emma's phone was loudly going off with notifications. In between their making one another scream, and snacking, Regina finally tells her to check it and then shut the damn thing off already, so they can rest.

Emma scrolls through her social media, sharing with Regina the various posts of congratulations for her, not realizing that doing so she is giving Regina the opening she needed to get so much off her chest regarding their relationship.

"Do you know how many times I've wished I could post one of our pictures on social media? Or how I wish we could go and have dinner together and not worry about pictures of us appearing in magazines? All the time, Emma. I don't know how much longer I can do this. I want to be able to wish you congratulations publicly and not be afraid that you're going to be upset with me for bringing attention to the fact that we know one another, that we are friends."

"Regina, people will automatically assume we're more than that," Emma says softly.

"And we can't have that, right?" Regina says, harsher than she intends, unable to keep the frustration from her voice.

"Regina, your career is set. You've never given a damn what anyone said or thought about you. You've never had a problem getting hired."

"Neither would you, Emma. Not now with these awards. It would be obvious that you were being blacklisted and no one would stand for it. People would speak up for you, you know."

"We don't know that for sure. I don't have anyone to rely on if my career stalls. It's just me on my own, Regina."

"You'd have me," Regina offers.

"To support the both of us? No thanks. I won't be anyone's kept pet."

"Emma!" Regina is both incredibly hurt and angry at the comment.

"I'm serious, Regina. I don't want to ever rely on anyone for anything. That hasn't worked out well for me, ever, and I won't be put in that position."

"All I'm asking for is for you to be brave. To be fearless. To want me as much as I want you. This whole time, it's been you, Emma. You're what I have always wanted, don't you see that? There has been no one else this entire time."

Emma sighs, "I do want you, Regina."

"But?"

"You're the brave one. You are the one without fear. I'm not sure I can be that person. Not at this point in my life."

Regina swallows hard and wraps the sheet closer to her body before laying her head against Emma's turned back. "I don't think I can do this anymore, Emma. It's been three years, and I keep waiting and hoping that you'll change your mind, but I don't see that happening. I never wanted to pressure you, but it's been a long time. This is our third awards season, and here we are; still hiding, still pretending, still stuck in the same limbo. I want you. I will always want you. I can't be the only one willing to fight for this."

Emma closes her eyes and sighs. She knows it would be unfair to Regina to continue things as they are, especially if it is hurting the other woman. Emma let her fears settle over her heart, and unable to see another solution, she stood and began getting dressed. She says nothing as she collects her things and walks out, refusing to meet the fire in Regina's eyes.

Regina does not stop her.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Days later, when Oscar nominations are made public, Emma is nominated for Best Actress as expected. Regina is incredibly proud, even in her hurt and anger, and makes a social media post congratulating all the nominees, sure to include the purple and yellow heart emoji. Emma sees it, of course. Even though she doesn't follow Regina on social media, she still checks Regina's Instagram account daily. Emma spends most of her morning sad and angry, angry at herself for being such a fucking coward. She is miserable, unable to eat much, barely hanging on to her sanity at a time when things are going so well professionally, and yet personally, her life is turning to shit.

After sulking most of the morning, Emma drives over to see David and Mary Margaret, needing to tell them what has been on her mind. They are the only two people Emma has ever counted on, aside from Regina. The couple share worried glances as soon as they see the disheveled actress. Hoping that nothing is seriously wrong, they immediately take her to the living room to talk.

"Emma, what is it? Are you in some trouble," David asks.

"I think I love someone," Emma blurts out and then starts to cry pitifully.

Mary Margaret immediately gets up from her spot and sits next to Emma on the couch, embracing her. In all their years knowing Emma, they have never seen her so emotional in real life. It is shocking, and neither is sure what to do.

"You think you love someone," Mary Margaret asks.

"No, I know. I love her," Emma admits to them, and to herself.

David and Mary Margaret share a knowing look, and she mouths to her husband, "you owe me 20 bucks."

Shaking his head, he gently asks, "Emma, why are you acting like this is a terrible thing?"

"I feel like there could be repercussions for my career."

"Oh Emma, I can assure you, things aren't like that anymore. I know a lot of gay actors that are out and working." Mary Margaret offers.

"And actresses?" Emma asks, wiping her eyes with the tissue Mary Margaret pulls out of her cardigan.

"A few."

"I wouldn't be able to handle it if I was unable to find work. I don't even know what I would do with myself."

"Emma, sweetie, you can't look at it that way. You're nominated for an Oscar. You have more power now; surely you realize this. What are you afraid of?" Mary Margaret asks, knowing that the key to helping Emma figure herself out was to keep her thinking and talking.

Emma stood and began pacing slowly. "What aren't I afraid of?" she laughs bitterly.

"Emma, as your agent I can assure you offers are coming in like crazy right now. If you commit to some now, once you have a contract, they can't back out without costing themselves money and bad publicity. I think you need to look at this in a positive light. Emma, coming out would be good for you, don't worry about it professionally."

"There is something else you should know."

Mary Margaret and David shared a worried glance, wondering what else their friend had to reveal.

"What is it, Emma?" David asks.

"The person, the woman, she is an actress as well."

"And how does she feel about you coming out?"

"She has wanted this for three years, David. I realize this now. She waited for me to make a move, she never pressured me, but I see now that she always wanted to be together."

"Wow, that long?" Mary Margaret asks, surprise in her voice.

Emma smiled sadly, "We have kept it very hidden for so long. She never pressured me, but right after the SAG awards, we had a disagreement about it, and I have felt awful ever since. I don't want to lose her. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Is she worried about coming out?"

"Er, Mary Margaret, she is kind of already out. Way out. Far out."

Suddenly, realization dawns on Mary Margaret, eyes comically wide, mouth agape she holds her hands over her mouth. "Emma!" she gasps.

Emma ducks her head, hair covering her eyes and the blush on her cheeks.

"I'm lost," David admits.

Mary Margaret giggles like a school girl, which Emma had never heard before and David only heard rarely out of his wife of twenty years. "Honey, Emma is involved with my so-called nemesis."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"What," Emma asks, now completely confused by this information.

"Years ago, we were in the same movie. The both of us had small parts; we were just starting out. Typical Hollywood gossip had that we were at each other's throats when the truth is we never filmed a scene together. After that movie, we would see one another here and there but never spoke about what had gone on. We wave and say hello, and that is about the extent of our interactions. Maybe she assumed some of the gossip about me not liking her was true, I can't say. Since then, I have always called her my so-called nemesis."

"She seems like a wonderful person, Emma. I have never heard a bad story about her. She works hard, and she is well respected in the industry," David offers.

"Regina is more than wonderful. She is everything. I just hope it isn't too late for us. We haven't spoken in a few weeks since the night of the SAG's, and now with the Oscars coming up and all the press I have to do, I haven't had time to contact her, and I am not sure how to go about making things up to her."

"Oh Emma, don't let this go because you're afraid. Have faith that things will work out. It seems like she needs you to make the first move to show her how you feel. Don't let your fears keep you from someone you care about, and who cares about you. David and I support you totally, and we want you to be happy."

Emma walks over and hugs them both, something neither can ever remember her doing, and she tells them she must head out. She has media appearances all week, but as Emma drives home a plan is forming. She wants to be brave for once, for Regina.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina almost decides to skip the Oscars, but the part of her that loves Emma as much she does decides to go so that she can be there to see her win. They briefly make eye contact on the red carpet, Emma giving her a sad smile, but Regina chooses to look away and not show any emotion. She is determined not to lose it here at this damn awards show and heads to her seat. Emma has been posting the crown and bicep flex emoji on her social media posts, her symbols for them. Regina knows they have been for her to see, and if it is a peace offering, she does not know, nor does she reach out to Emma. She wants Emma to make a choice, preferably one that doesn't involve them hiding.

Emma continues to watch Regina throughout the night, and they make eye contact more than once. During a commercial break, Emma comes over to her seat and surprises Regina by embracing her. "It means so much to me to have you here," Emma whispers into her ear and then moves back to her seat just as quickly. Regina looks around and is glad no one seems to be paying attention to them, and tells Zelena, once again seated next to her, to close her mouth before she catches flies.

Finally, Emma's category is up, and it isn't a surprise when Emma is again named the winner. Regina claps and cheers without hesitation, and feels genuinely happy for Emma. She knows how hard she has worked and how much she believed she wasn't good enough to win. Their many late-night conversations throughout the years about Emma's insecurities as an actress make Regina emotional as Emma takes the stage. She is proud of Emma, so very proud of her work and dedication.

Emma waits until the cheers stop before beginning her speech, which isn't written on a piece of paper like so many of the winners throughout the nights have been.

"I would like to thank the Academy for this honor, the cast, and crew for making me a better actor. Thank you to my agent, David Nolan and his wife Mary Margaret, for everything you have done for me. I would not have made it in this business without the love and support from both of you. Thank you to our director, Archie, for teaching me about your art and for bringing out the best performance I could give. Finally, I wanted to take a moment to thank someone very special to me, someone that has been a part of my life for three long years, waiting for me to be as brave and fearless and honest as she is. The past few weeks that should have been the best time in my life haven't been because I was foolish. I should have shared them with you because you are the one that makes it all worthwhile, all of this hard work is nothing if I don't have you to share it with me. So here I am, in front of the world, asking for a chance to show you that I'm ready. I am ready to be the woman you need, the woman who will love you as long as you let me-"

"Is Emma Swan coming out on stage?" Someone near Regina whispers to the person seated next to them.

"Shut up, you fool," Regina shushes the whisperer, anxious to hear the rest of what Emma has to say.

"So, if you forgive me for being an idiot, I'd kind of like to be your idiot," Emma finishes, eyes meeting Regina's in the second row.

Regina decides she does not want to make Emma wait long for her response. She knows the answer she wants to give. Regina stands and screams, "yes" to the shock and then slowly to the applause and cheers of the crowd. Some people even stand and clap for them and their moment. Regina sees the smile of relief from her love, so she screams it again, "Emma, yes!"

Emma makes her way down the stairs of the stage as the music of the orchestra plays, to the aisle where Regina is coming to meet her. They embrace, and then kiss one another softly.

"Sorry it took me so long," Emma whispers against Regina's dark lips.

"If you let me call you mine forever, I'm good," Regina tightens her arms around Emma's waist, soaking in the moment, one she knows she will never forget.

It was worth the wait, Regina would say later, although she often liked to tease Emma about being so dramatic in her coming out. "What do you expect when actresses fall in love?" was Emma's response, every time.

END SCENE


End file.
